


Up for It

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the movies with two of Merlin's best mates ends up much different and more enjoyable than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up for It

Sometime about halfway through the movie, Gwaine reaches for Merlin's hand, tangling their fingers together. Merlin clings back, surprised by the gesture, but happy just to touch. Gwaine is touchy-feely, but never quite like this. It's unexpected. 

Not that Gwaine's not sweet when he wants to be, but most of the time he's just horny. Not that Merlin's complaining. A horny Gwaine usually means good news for him.

Merlin knows that Gwaine cares for him in his own way, but they're not in any kind of relationship. Roommates, friends, and more, but they've never been anything official.

They remain like that, just holding hands, for several moments, until Gwaine pulls Merlin's hand into his lap. Merlin snorts out a soft laugh. That's more like it. That's definitely the Gwaine he knows. Back on familiar ground, Merlin has a good idea what to expect next and it's no big surprise, when Gwaine untangles their fingers and presses Merlin's hand between his legs. 

Gwaine's already half-hard. Again, no surprise there. Merlin's convinced that Gwaine's natural state must be half-hard. Gwaine removes his own hand and Merlin's palm is left resting on his erection. He can feel the heat of it even through Gwaine's clothes.

Merlin takes the not-so-subtle hint and starts to knead Gwaine's cock through his trousers, feeling it grow longer and thicker at his touch. He grips him through his clothes and squeezes, testing Gwaine's commitment to his scheme.

"I want to feel your hand on my cock." Gwaine says, leaning over to whisper nonchalantly, like he's commenting on the scene of the movie and not whispering such dirty things in Merlin's ear. 

It just takes a small shift of his hips and Gwaine easily pops open his button and pulls down the zip with just one hand.

Merlin's hand slides in easily, fingers wrapping around the length of Gwaine's smooth cock. Gwaine tugs his shirt down to hide most of it from view as Merlin's hand glides up the length and back down again.

Merlin loves the way Gwaine's breathing becomes harsh. He relishes in the knowledge that he's causing him to lose control in a room full of people. 

Arthur shifts in his seat to Merlin's left and he leans over towards him, bumping their shoulders together. Merlin's hand stills. He tries to pull away but Gwaine has a grip on his forearm, refusing to let him move.

"What are you doing, _Mer_ lin? Are you wanking him right here in front of everyone?" Arthur whispers, sounding both intrigued and scandalized.

Merlin glances to his right again where his hand is still on Gwaine's cock. Gwaine leans in and bumps up against Merlin's other shoulder trapping him between the the two of them. Suddenly Merlin feels much too hot. He can feel his face and ears heating as his blood rises under his skin and his heart beats madly.

"Why don't you touch him?" Gwaine whispers in his ear. "I know you've always wanted him, and I can't imagine he'd mind if you did. "

"Bloody hell, Merlin! You are!" Arthur whispers, much too loudly. Merlin shushes him and Gwaine laughs.

Gwaine's stubble rubs against Merlin's face as he leans closer. "Go ahead and reach for him. He won't stop you."

Slowly Merlin slides the hand between him and Arthur down until his fingers barely touch Arthur's leg. He wiggles them, scratching his nails against Arthur's jeans, drawing circles on his knee. Merlin tilts his head towards Arthur just enough to whisper and hope no one else can hear him. "Want me to touch you too?" 

He can't believe he's said it, but it's too late to take it back now. Merlin's fingers walk down Arthur's leg, pausing on his inner thigh, waiting for approval.

"Aren't you and Gwaine dating?" Arthur whispers back, breathlessly.

Merlin wrinkles his nose, shakes his head. "No," he laughs softly. "Just friends--" He shrugs. "--with benefits."

"Huh," Arthur huffs out. "That's a hell of a benefit package if you ask me."

It's not a no and Merlin's feeling brave, so he slides his hand slowly up Arthur's leg until his thumb brushes over the head of Arthur's cock. It's just a tease at first- just enough to let Arthur know he's serious.

Arthur groans. It's a soft, barely audible sound, but it's there. His hips shift up, trying to get closer and he leans even further in, until he's close enough that Merlin can feel hot breath on his cheek when he speaks.

"You're such a slut, Merlin. I can't believe you're touching us both at the same time." Despite his words, Merlin can tell he's not really complaining, not with the way his hips thrust forward seeking more pressure. 

Arthur's certainly up for it. His cock's hard and waiting, pressing against his fly. Merlin wants to feel him - really feel him, but he doesn't know how to ask. With Gwaine he doesn't have to. Gwaine was all too happy to unbutton himself and his cock happily bobbed into Merlin's hand.

With Arthur it's different and he decides to just go for it-- tug at his zip and let his hands do the asking instead.

Merlin's distracted, trying to get Arthur's cock out, hot and heavy in his hand, but he doesn't miss it when Gwaine whispers in his ear again. "How's it feel to have two cocks in your hand? Is it everything you've always dreamed of?"

With Arthur's cock freed, Merlin sets a matching rhythm with his hands. They're almost the same size and it's easy to slide his hands up their lengths in tandem, twirl his thumbs over the heads and make his way down again. 

Merlin wishes it wasn't so dark, so that he could properly explore the differences between them. Of course he wants to map out the difference in color, size and shape with his hands and mouth, but he'll happily settle for this. Especially when Arthur's hips buck and he hears a muffled ' _oh fuck yeah_ ' from Gwaine's side.

Merlin's own cock is hard, straining against his pants and he wiggles his arse against the chair trying to adjust himself without the use of his hands. A bit of pre-come leaks from the head of Arthur's cock and Merlin smears it on his next downstroke. 

Gwaine's a steady presence in his ear, whispering all manner of filthy things as Merlin strokes them both.

"Such a dirty boy with your hand on two cocks. I know you love it. Is touching him everything you thought it would be? I bet you'd love for him to fuck you."

When Arthur joins in on the other side, Merlin's grip falters. He briefly wonders if he could come like this, just from them talking to him and he wishes one of them would fucking touch him already, but they're too far gone or just really enjoying torturing him. Merlin would bet it's the latter.

"Fuck, Merlin. Your hand's so good. I'm so close." Arthur pants in Merlin's ear.

"Have you ever thought about what would it feel like to have Arthur buried balls deep in your arse?" Gwaine asks- and damn him, because he _knows_ Merlin has thought about it before.

"Tight," Arthur answers, "Fuck, I bet you'd be so tight."

"Could you suck my cock, while Arthur fucks you?" 

"I bet he's such a good little cock-sucker," Arthur slurs.

"Fuck yeah he is," Gwaine mutters and Merlin's not sure when this became a conversation between the two of them, but apparently it has. "This one has a mouth made for sucking cock."

"Fuck," Arthur mumbles. "I can't..."

"Or would you rather take us both at the same time. Do you think we could stretch you enough to fit us both?" 

Arthur's only answer to that is a deep groan that rumbles up from his chest and with one last jerk of his hips, his cock spurts in Merlin's hand, come erupting, spilling hard in Merlin’s fist as he strokes him through it.

"Mmmm," Gwaine purrs in Merlin's ear. "How's it feel to know you made him lose control? Can't say I blame him. I could easily spill my load here too, but I think I'd rather wait till we get home."

Arthur slumps back in his chair and Merlin envies him, his own muscles tight, body straining with need.

Merlin pulls his hand back, still wet with Arthur's come and Gwaine _tsks_ him. "Look at the mess you've made of our poor Arthur. The polite thing would be to clean it up, don't you think?"

"I don't have any--" Merlin looks around for napkins, but finds none.

"Here, let me help you." Gwaine grabs Merlin's wrist and sucks in one of his fingers, licking Arthur's come from it.

Gwaine releases Merlin's finger from his lips and guides his hand back to Merlin's mouth, encouraging him to clean the rest.

"Fuck, you two are going to kill me,"Arthur's voice is low, close to Merlin's ear again.

Arthur's comment spurs him on and Merlin focuses, intent on his job. Eyes closed, moaning in pleasure, he swirls his tongue around his fingers, delving between them until he's cleaned every remaining drop. When he finally looks up again, he sees the credits start to roll.

Arthur and Gwaine have both tucked themselves back into their pants and are watching him intently, not bothering to hide the want in their expressions. Merlin's cheeks heat under the intensity of their scrutiny.

Merlin can see Gwaine's cock still straining, even though he's tried to hide it with his shirt. He knows it much hurt to be zipped back up again and he can relate, his own cock is throbbing painfully in need. He can't wait to get home and take care of it- or make Gwaine do it since it's his fault Merlin's so damn horny now.

Gwaine leans over Merlin, nodding for Arthur to come closer. When he does, Gwaine whispers an invitation, much too loudly in Merlin's opinion. "How's your recovery time? Want to come back to ours for round two- or to finish round one in some of our cases?"

Gwaine winks and Arthur shoots him a glare before turning his attention to Merlin. He studies Merlin for a long moment, like he's trying to gauge his reaction to the suggestion and Merlin tries his best to look interested but not completely desperate like he feels.

"Yeah," Arthur says, finally. "I'm up for it."

One last glance at Arthur's lap and Merlin knows he's not lying.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. BBC/Shine owns everything. No money is being made by me.  
>  **Notes:** Modern AU, shameless pwp. This idea came to me and so I wrote it because the world needs more Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine. Thank you vix_spes for the beta.


End file.
